jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure episodes/Episode 101 to 150
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=75% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Episode 1 to 50 |tab2=Episode 51 to 100 |tab3=Episode 101 to 150 |tab4=Episode 151 to Current |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Episode List Episode 101 to 110 in the hopes of winning some money off of him. As the match begins, Josuke grows worried when Mikitaka seems to get suspiciously ideal rolls. }} by the alley's hands as a result. Meanwhile, Hayato witnesses Kira killing a couple with his ability and catches it on film, something that Kira is quick to notice. Kira confronts Hayato and prepares to kill him, only for Hayato to reveal he has set up further cameras and videotapes that would threaten to expose his identity. }} Episode 111 to 120 は砕けない その1 |Romaji Title = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 1 |Air Date = December 9, 2016 |Description = As Kira brags about his victory to Hayato, he unknowingly reveals his own identity to Josuke, who Hayato had secretly called ahead of time. Needing Killer Queen to protect himself, Kira is forced to undo Bites the Dust, preventing Rohan from being killed by its effects. Engaging in battle against Josuke and Okuyasu, Kira manages to retrieve Stray Cat and use its air shots to create invisible remote bombs, dealing heavy damage to Okuyasu. As Josuke tries to reach Okuyasu in order to heal him, Hayato deduces that Okuyasu's body might have been turned into a bomb, leaving Josuke with the tough decision of whether to sacrifice himself to save Okuyasu. However, Hayato, deducing that Kira can only set off one bomb at a time, sets off the bomb on himself, allowing Josuke to heal both him and Okuyasu. As Kira launches another air bomb, Josuke, refusing to believe Okuyasu might already be dead, manages to use Crazy Diamond on debris in his wounds to dodge the explosion. }} は砕けない その2 |Romaji Title = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 2 |Air Date = December 16, 2016 |Description = Despite Josuke and Hayato hiding inside the house, Kira manages to figure out Josuke's location and send an air bomb after him. Although Josuke gets hurt in the explosion, he manages to use his hardened blood on a vase fragment, turning it into a homing bullet that manages to hit Kira. Noticing Kira carrying a cell phone with him, Josuke deduces that Yoshihiro had been hiding in Hayato's pocket, informing his son of their location, and tricks Kira into killing him instead. Josuke then draws Kira into a close quarters fight, but Stray Cat manages to protect Kira from Crazy Diamond's attacks. Just as Josuke is about to be hit by another air bomb, he is saved by a very much alive Okuyasu, who retrieves Stray Cat from Kira, driving him further into a corner as Jotaro and the others arrive on the scene. }} |Romaji Title = Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu |Air Date = October 5, 2018 |Description = In 2001: 2 years after the battle against Yoshikage Kira, Koichi Hirose travels to Italy by Jotaro's favor. He departs Naples Airport to find a boy by the name of Haruno Shiobana. Koichi comes across a peculiar young man who tricks him and drives off with his luggage. Koichi overhears two airport security guards reveal the young man's name as Giorno Giovanna, and infers that Giorno might be Haruno Shiobana. Meanwhile, Giorno meets with the gangster Leaky-Eye Luca, who attacks Giorno and is put into a coma after his attack is reflected back. Giorno reveals his Stand, Gold Experience, and creates a tree to escape from Koichi who caught up to him. Koichi calls Jotaro by telephone, revealing Giorno is the son of DIO. Escaping by train, Giorno encounters Bruno Bucciarati who questions him about Luca's death. Giorno lies to him and Bucciarati goes away. After, Giorno opens his hand only to find an eye enclosed, and Bucciarati reappears behind him and confirms he's lying by licking his face. }} Episode 121 to 130 チーム |Romaji Title = Hittoman Chīmu |Air Date = December 7, 2018 |Description = The fight between Narancia and Formaggio continues. Having shrunken himself and hiding inside Narancia's pocket, Formaggio patiently waits for his foe to shrink. However, Narancia understands what's happening to him and, to stop Narancia from calling for help, Formaggio must cut the wire of the phone Narancia uses. The boy realizes that Formaggio is nearby and uses an unknown ability to track Formaggio. Running away, Formaggio is relentlessly tracked into a drain. A flashback then explains how the Hitman Team, dissatisfied with their pay, had two of their members gruesomely executed for daring to pry into The Boss' past. In the present, Formaggio now understands that Aerosmith is tracking him because of the CO2 he releases. Using a swarm of rats, Formaggio tries to hide but Narancia manages to identify him and shoot. Although he is hit, Formaggio grows back to his original size while Narancia and Aerosmith have become so tiny that they are too weak at the moment. }} その① |Romaji Title = Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 1 |Air Date = January 18, 2019 |Description = The battle between Mista and Pesci begins. Having hooked Mista by the hand and Beach Boy's line being unbreakable as well as able to reflect energy into the catch, Pesci seems to have the advantage and tries to reel Mista in, making the hook draw closer to the gunman's heart. Nonetheless, Mista turns the table on his foe by firing Sex Pistols and destroying his ice, making Pesci panic and unsummon Beach Boy. Mista confronts Pesci and almost shoots him but Prosciutto, disguised as an old man, takes Mista's hand and disables him. Lecturing Pesci again on his team's fighting spirit, Prosciutto shoots Mista in the head and goes back to the cabin. Prosciutto and Pesci eventually find the turtle but are attacked by Bucciarati, as Mista has survived thanks to Sex Pistols and informed his leader of the situation. However, Bucciarati's fight exhausts him and the aging effect takes hold, forcing the capo to throw himself out of the express train with Prosciutto and hopefully take him out. }} その② |Romaji Title = Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 2 |Air Date = January 25, 2019 |Description = The battle against Prosciutto and Pesci continues. Bucciarati has thrown himself out of the train with Prosciutto in his arms in the hopes of killing the assassin. Pesci intervenes to grab Prosciutto but Bucciarati returns Beach Boy's reflecting power against his enemy, zipping out Prosciutto's hand. Prosciutto seemingly falls to his death while Bucciarati is hooked. Pesci realizes the situation and despairs, but when he sees that Prosciutto has put himself inside the machinery of the train and maintained The Grateful Dead despite his wound, he is inspired by the example and changes into a cold-blooded killer. Pesci tries to kill Bucciarati who is forced to enter the train again and separate himself into many pieces to evade Beach Boy. However, he's cut his heartbeat and respiration to do so. Bucciarati almost dies but Pesci finally loses patience and drop his guard to stop the train. The two confront each other one last time and Bucciarati wins, pummelling Pesci into a river. The two assassins are dead. However, it seems that Trish is manifesting for the first time her Stand power and Melone the assassin is on the team's trail. }} Episode 131 to 140 |Romaji Title = Notōriasu Biggu |Air Date = March 29, 2019 |Description = Having managed to escape Venice, Team Bucciarati now heads to the Venezia-Tessera Airport and steals a passenger plane to fly to Sardinia. During the preparations, a Passione operative named Carne confronts them but Mista seemingly makes short work of him, only leaving him the time to briefly summon his Stand. Giorno touches him and confirms his death. Once the plane is up in the air, Trish and Bucciarati discuss their situation and Trish mentions Cala di Volpe, a small Sardinian bay in which her mother met the Boss, who was a local. Meanwhile, Giorno and Mista discover some of Carne's fingers, which got into the fridge of the plane without explanation. Giorno then discovers that his right arm is being absorbed by an enemy Stand. Notorious B.I.G, Carne's Stand, activates after death, can devour all energy and matter to grow, and is automatically attracted to the fastest object in the vicinity. Before Giorno can make it get out of the plane, he loses both arms and Mista and Narancia are heavily injured. The situation is extremely dire as half of the team is gravely injured with no healers available. Yet, as Bucciarati goes to the cockpit with the injured in the turtle to inform Abbacchio of what happened, Trish is left alone with Notorious B.I.G, which has managed to catch up to the plane. Trapped, Trish then sees that Giorno has left a brooch from which a brand new hand is growing. }} Episode 141 to 150 は静かに奏でられる その① |Romaji Title = Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 1 |Air Date = June 14, 2019 |Description = Diavolo has taken the Arrow from Polnareff's corpse but is now seeing a new Stand in black walking in front of him. Soon, the entirety of Rome is put to sleep, the Stand takes the Arrow and a few hours pass. When the team wakes up, they realize that they have switched bodies. Giorno with Narancia and Mista with Trish, to Trish' dismay but the switch doesn't look like an attack as the group is otherwise fine and they discover that there Stand abilities have been empowered. The team then meets with Polnareff, whose soul was put in the turtle Coco Jumbo. Polnareff presents himself and explains that the Arrow unlocks greater power, narrating the incident allowing him to discover that Silver Chariot could gain the power to control souls. He's been forced to completely turn Silver Chariot into Chariot Requiem and the group must now defeat it to take the Arrow. He also warns that Diavolo may be working alongside a partner. The heroes spot Diavolo and Chariot Requiem and prepare to attack - however, Diavolo then summons Sticky Fingers to attack Chariot Requiem, meaning Bucciarati is in the Boss' body. }} は静かに奏でられる その② |Romaji Title = Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 2 |Air Date = June 21, 2019 |Description = Bucciarati (who is in Diavolo's body) has seemingly taken out Chariot Requiem and severed his arm. However, the team soon discovers that when they try to approach the Arrow, their Stands automatically begin to attack them. Thus, Chariot Requiem is free to take back his arm and the Arrow and walk away. The team also realize that Diavolo must be now in Bucciarati's body and shoot him when he wakes up. Despite Requiem, all seems well and Narancia thinks about his future. However, time is erased again and the team realize that Narancia has been impaled on iron bars. It is too late for Narancia and the team can only mourn their lost companion. Giorno also regains his body. For his part, Polnareff deduces that Diavolo and Doppio were split personalities, and that Diavolo's soul may be lurking nearby. The group must depart to catch up to Chariot Requiem. In the streets, Bucciarati experiments with Requiem, and Polnareff tries to grab the Arrow since he's Standless. This spurs Chariot Requiem into action who now runs towards the turtle. }} |Romaji Title = Kingu Obu Kingusu |Air Date = July 5, 2019 |Description = Diavolo almost grabs the Arrowhead, but Bucciarati intervenes. He has too seen through Chariot Requiem and definitely destroys the light orb behind him to obliterate Chariot, forcing Diavolo's soul away from the Arrow. Everyone returns to their original body and Giorno is able to heal Mista's body. Moreover, Giorno witnesses Bucciarati's soul ascending to heaven. Bucciarati explains how Giorno affected his life for the better and entrusts to him the end of their mission. Giorno thus takes the Arrow. Diavolo is bitter over his loss of the Arrow but is reassured as he forecasts Giorno being rejected. However, when Giorno stabs Gold Experience, it does turn into Gold Experience Requiem. GER performs a first attack but Diavolo foresees it and doesn't see any real change. Considering King Crimson to still be superior, Diavolo erases time. Foreseeing himself punching through Giorno, Diavolo is elated but his joy is crushed as he sees that time is rewinding back and that his time erasure is being undone. Diavolo finds himself at the same position he was just before the time erasure was activated and is powerless to prevent Gold Experience Requiem from starting to pummel him and King Crimson. }} References Category:Episodes Category:Lists